


White Snow, Red Wine

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Goth - Freeform, Loneliness, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Fourteen year old Stevie, just wanted friends and yes it's a dumb ritual pouring wine in the snow....but it helps her feel better. Something she even keeps up when she's an adult. Then David Rose came into her life, and she realized....that the best friend she'd yearned for all those years, was finally here.





	White Snow, Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Stevie was once a full-time goth in high school. She decides to revive one of her high school goth winter rituals and share it with David. Could be any ritual / tradition from casual to outright witchy, I would adore any version of this!
> 
> Has Stevie secretly kept up the ritual on her own since her high school years but was too embarrassed to admit this to anyone until now? Or did she fall out of it after high school and she’s been inspired to bring it back? Go ham if you want to do flashbacks or keep it in the present, whatever speaks to you.
> 
> One specific idea for a ritual is making hot mulled red wine, bundling up, and going to the local now-frozen cemetery to drink the hot wine from thermoses. Stevie used to pour a little offering of red wine into the snow and say three sort of prayers:  
1 - One True Thing From The Heart  
2 - One Request From The Nurturing Void  
3 - One Promise

The snow crunches under her platforms, as fourteen year old Stevie's black eyes look down at the white snow blanketing the ground. The sound is satisfying, and the cold chills her to the bone even underneath her black coat this one is cute and she likes pairing it with her plaid skirt and black leggings. Her long black hair cascading behind her, as she walks receiving stares from everyone. Winter has come to Schitt's Creek, and the cold chills her to the bone as the snowflakes dance in the wind. She's never minded this small town, never minded the peace and relative quiet. It's better than home anyway. Home, with cigarette smoke wafting in the air, and the television is on as empty beer cans fill the coffee table. She doesn't mind the town, but she hates her home...and she hates her school...and she hates the motel. The fourteen year old gripped the thermos tighter. The ritual is simple, making hot mulled red wine, bundling up, and going to the local now-frozen cemetery to drink the hot wine from thermoses. Stevie used to pour a little offering of red wine into the snow and say three sort of prayers:

1 - One True Thing From The Heart

2 - One Request From The Nurturing Void

3 - One Promise

She doesn't know if it'll help or not but well...it's better than nothing. Finally, she's there at the cemetary and thankfully there's no one there but she steps forward. She sighs, and closes her eyes before pouring some of the wine into the snow.

"One truth from the heart, I am in pain. I have no friends, I am an outcast, shunned, and unwanted. I try to see the good, to see the best but it's just so hard and it's getting harder and harder every day." Said the fourteen year old, and she doesn't even know what this is doing or what this is accomplishing but it feels good. "I think...I think I'm slowly coming to the realization that no one will ever love and accept me for who I am, and to just shut everything off. Emotions, feelings, my heart..I should just stop wanting their approval and not give a fuck about them...but I don't want to do that. I want friends, I want to be loved, I want a home where my parents talk to me and where they give a shit, I want a mom who cares more about her daughter than getting laid, I want a dad who stays and doesn't leave and...I just want love."

She sighs and there's tears now but she doesn't want to cry.

"So..my request from the nurturing void. Is to be accepted and loved, by someone who genuinely loves me." She replied with a sniff.

She sighed and looks down at the red wine now on the pure white snow.

"My promise is, that whoever they are...I will love and accept them too. "

Once the wine was gone, she turned and walked away. Feeling nothing...and something at the same time which was something she couldn't quite explain.

Now in her thirties, Stevie is walking in the snow she's not that Goth teenager anymore but well..she's kept up the ritual because in a way it makes her feel good. In a way, it makes her have a sense of purpose. Even if no one is there to listen, she feels like she's letting those emotions go out and fall like the red wine out onto the snow. Except this time.

"Why are you following me?" Asked Stevie, looking back at David Rose. He'd moved here over the summer after his family had lost all their wealth, and she cared about him sure but he was honestly a little annoying, a little bit of a pain in her ass, he was dramatic, selfish, callous, and Oh God he had no sense about how to act like a normal person. Yet...she'd liked him romantically at one point, liked him enough to be friends with benefits with him, and he'd liked her enough to want to take her to New York with him, and he...considered her his only friend. But Stevie knows better. She knows that one day David is going to leave (he almost did once before) this time he's not going to come back, he's going to leave her...move on to bigger and better things and she'll be left behind once again. So why bother getting close to David Rose, especially since he's so aggravating.

"I'm bored, and want to see what you're up to. "Said David as a matter of factly. "Also you have wine, so-"

"The wine isn't for me or you so leave." She replied, as she kept walking. David however, kept following her.

"Are you ok? You seem like you're in a bad mood." Said David, as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I just want to be alone right now." Said Stevie, because the ritual only called for one anyway and besides, she's still angry at him. She's over how their relationship ended, of course she is. But right now she wants to get away from him.

"Did I do something?" He asked curiously.

"Yes! You're following me even though I've asked you not to. And you're being very annoying." She replied, looking back at him with those cold black eyes which took him aback.

"Annoying? But you never think I'm annoying. Infact I'd hazard to guess that seeing my face is one of the highlights of your day." Said David, making her roll her eyes. God what did she ever see in him? She thinks almost with disdain. "Stevie, is it because of-"

Oh that's it. Immediately she whirls around, and advances towards him, making him back up slightly, as she points her finger at him poking his chest.

"I told you I'm over it. I'm over what happened between us, I'm over the way it ended, I'm over you, I don't like you like that anymore. God I know that you're dense and stupid but can you just take a hint and leave me alone? You already did it once anyway. when you just left without saying goodbye." She replied, and David's jaw drops as he looks at her. But before he can say anything she just turns and rushes off chastising herself.

God she's so stupid.

She opened her heart and let David Rose in, and for the first time in her life she thought she'd met someone who cared about her. For the first time in her life, she thought even if it wasn't romantic love, she thought she'd found someone who cared about her, who was her friend, who was like her in so many ways, who would never judge her or leave her, and who accepted her for who she was. Then he left. He packed up his things, and left and ok maybe he did come back but whose to say next time he wouldn't? Maybe next time he'd leave for good and he wouldn't come back, and he'd forget all about her. Go back to his rich friends and laugh about the poor little country bumpkin who actually believed they were friends. She sighed, and once at the grave yard she opened the flask.

"I'm back...just like last year. You'll never guess what happened. I met someone, his name is David Rose. Um, his family was rich and then moved into the motel after they lost all their money. He's...I thought he was my friend. You remember when I first started doing this? That day? I asked for a friend who loved and cared about and accepted me? Well...I thought I had it...with him. At first I didn't like him, I thought he was just another asshole who was self centered, and egotistical, and rude and...he is those things but...he's also like me. I dunno, somewhere along the way I started liking David Rose. Like...really liking David. We um...even had a friends with benefits thing going on." She said, unaware that said person was behind her and listening to all of this as she spoke to the air. "Then he was gonna leave. He wanted me to leave with him, but I chickened out and mostly I was scared...I don't belong in New York, I don't belong in his world. Where people travel to places in their yachts, and go to fancy parties, and wear the latest fashions, and just...the world of the rich and famous isn't...me. It's just not. And I thought David understood that but he didn't and you know what he did? Oh you're gonna laugh, he left without saying goodbye. Just packed his things and left for three days...and.."

She sighed and looked down.

"And I missed him...and I'm over it, what happened. But a part of me isn't over him leaving. I'm afraid that one day he'll leave me and this time he won't come back." She replied with a sniff and she tensed as she heard footprints and god she's afraid to look up. But she does and sees David there, he says nothing just hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He tells her.

"I don't want you to leave." She replied as she hugged him.

"I promise, I won't leave you behind. If I ever leave this town, I will never...not see you again. You you know, I..I care about you and you're the only friend I have. Once I lost my money? I lost all my other friends but you...you still cared about me even though I had no money. You listen to me and you accept me for who I am and...I don't belong in this world either. This world of small motels and farms...and I know about people leaving. Trust me, my past is...complicated and very dark but my point is. I promise I will never leave you. I accept you for everything that you are, and I would never ever leave you behind."

She sniffed and sighed..remembering that first ritual many years ago.

"So what is this?" Asked David curiously.

"It's just something I did when I was a teenager and still do. Basically..you pour the wine, you say something from the heart, you ask for something, and you make a promise." She explained.

"Well we just did all three." He replied, smiling at her. She smiled back, and poured the wine making him gasp in horror.

"You're also supposed to pour the wine." She explained.

"Ok that is incorrect and wasting perfectly good wine." Said a rather offended David making her chuckle. "So what's this for exactly though?"

"I dunno, but it makes me feel better." She replied with a light shrug. "Come on, I'll buy you some wine to make up for it."

"Oooh, with brie and tapanade?" He asked excitedly.

"That you're buying." She teases, making him scoff once more as he playfully shoved her. She smiled and did the same, and for the first time in a long long time...she didn't feel alone anymore. She had someone who would accept her..and who she accepted in turn. She had..Oh my God was David her best friend? She looks at David whose going off about something she's not paying attention and she just smiles. Yeah David is her best friend.


End file.
